Perfect
by VelvetAcidVixen
Summary: True Blue. Valentine's Day.


Perfect  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Parts :1/1  
  
E-mail: SultryPrincess@imneverwrong.com ~Ok Now Im begging please send feedback!~  
  
Disclaimer: DONT OWN! Please stop reminding me.  
  
Summary: Valentine's Day in Alex's POV. Of course this is a True Blue story. If this is cheesy I'm sorry. I  
  
have a problem writing happy people. Grrrr Happy people Grrrrr. So enjoy, AND SEND FEEDBACK!  
  
  
  
This was starting to become annoying. I have been standing in front of the Valentines section in hallmark for about three hours. I needed to find the right card. No one seems to carry the "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and your alien king, I know we're best friends but we could be even better lovers. I love you." Card. I could find tons of homosexual cards but no ditch the alien and try the geeky but wonderful homosapian. Damn Hallmark.  
  
Me and Liz have been together for a total of three weeks. Even when Max was screwing up he still had something poetic and romantic planned to say and do. It's been three weeks and you know what the most romantic thing I've said to her is. "Wow I'm serious Liz pink is your color. You don't look like petobismal at all." This is why I've spent the last three hours in the only hallmark Roswell has. I want her to think back to this day and say Max could have never done something for me like this with happiness, not disgust. When I tired to ask Maria about this she just got this far away look in her eyes, and then told me how much she hates Valentine's Day. I didn't want to tell her that she starting to sound a lot like her Mom. Then she would probably beat me with the crashdown's special heart shaped antenna's. Mr. Parker must really hate them. I couldn't ask Isabel. For some reason that just sounds wrong, and me and Tess don't really talk. I would have better luck asking Mrs.Parker then the guys. So here I am standing in the card section listening to Kenny G.  
  
While searching through the cards for the fifteenth time, I decided that a home made Valentine's Day had to be better than "Roses are Red. Violets are Blue, and I really really love you!" I made a little trip to the Crashdown. Hoping I wouldn't see Liz. That would just ruin my surprise. Luckily her Mom made her go shopping with her for the day.. That gave me enough time to persuade Maria to help me with my Valentine's Day surprise. I had to promise that I would take over her shift for a week........in the crashdown uniform. Liz's reaction will make it worth it. I hope. I gave her a list of songs to sing. Old love songs from the forties and fifties. Liz has a guilty pleasure for them. Her grandmother would play them all the time, and she once told me they make her feel safe. I had to travel a few towns over to get all the roses. The crashdown was looking pretty good. I covered the counters and booths in red tablecloth, and there was white rose petals everywhere. With white candles. Maria was standing in the background practicing, and I had my guitar on stand by to play Liz's favorite group Gomez. Tonight is going to be perfect.  
  
I could hear Liz and her Mom pulling up about an hour later. Maria ushered me into the back room. I heard the bells above the front door jingle, and the gasps of the women out front. Yes, perfect. Mrs. Parker quickly ran to the back room and upstairs well not before she stopped to give me a hug. I could hear Maria put her best French accent on.  
  
"Will the madam like to sit down? Have some of the house wine. Garcon bring out the wine." That was my cue to come out. Liz had tears in her eyes. I lead her to the table and poured her some wine.  
  
"Alex...you really didn't have to do this."  
  
"I know I wanted to. Come on." I lightly grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. Maria started to sing My funny valentine. "Dance with me."  
  
"Alex I'm not dressed. I look horrible. Just let me go get changed please."  
  
"That's funny cause you look beautiful to me." She looked me in the eyes, and lightly stroked my face. She looked like she wanted to say something, so I gave her a few minutes before I said what.  
  
"Today I realized this is the first time, in a long time that I've been happy. And that's because of you. I love you." I was speechless. This is the first time a girl no woman ever told me she loved me.  
  
"That's he first time someone ever said that to me." She gave me that dazzling grin of hers and layed her head on my chest, while drawing lazy circles on the back of my neck. The rest of the night was filled with Maria lovely voice, my cooking which we did have to throw out. So it was Will Smiths for dinner, and me whispering to Liz how much I loved her every few seconds. Like I said perfect.  
  
  
  
The END! 


End file.
